


Creole Pie

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: Dean had been aimlessly drifting around the country since Sam had left for Stanford. Finding his way to Guidry’s Gumbo Shack, he meets owner and head chef Benny Lafitte, and things just sort of go from there. AU!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Creole Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Secondary Disclaimer: This story is Denny (Dean/Benny), so…if you have issues with M/M, just turn around, because you’re probably not going to like this.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series, The Lost Book of Chuck, Vampire Rescue Mission, Creole Pie, and my currently unnamed chaptered story (which will be Supernatural RPF) vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean loved his Baby, really he did…it’s been over ten years since he’d started his ‘road trip to nowhere’ after Sam left for Stanford. It’s been over ten years since he’d even seen Sam even though they did talk on the phone at least twice a month, since he’d seen their Uncle Bobby who was more of a father to them then John was, and close to eight years since John had died. He wondered what it said that NEITHER Dean nor Sam went to the funeral. And, he’d had a chance encounter with Adam Milligan who it turned out was his half-brother shortly after John’s death, and they actually kept in touch.

Yes, Sam had his career as a trial lawyer, his wife Jessica, and a growing family of dogs considering Jess was infertile and they couldn’t get approved for adoption due to an incident Sam was involved in when he was a teenager. Yes, Adam was in medical school to become a plastic surgeon and had a pair of lovebirds instead of a girlfriend. Dean? Well, he was driving slowly in the dark, while the windshield wipers went at full speed trying to keep the windshield clear…trying not to run off a road that he wasn’t even sure he was seeing. No girlfriends, no boyfriends, no kids, and no pets. Well, he did have Ben but Lisa wanted nothing to do with him so he didn’t get to actually see his son. At least, he had Baby, his music collection, and the acoustic guitar Bobby had given him as a graduation gift.

Dean was relieved when he FINALLY saw light that wasn’t coming from Baby’s own headlights and figured that since it wasn’t heading straight for him, it was a good place to stop. At least, until he figured out just where he was since he could’ve sworn the last road-sign he’d seen was either in Spanish or French…neither language he spoke. Well, he knew one phrase in Spanish ‘no hablo español’ and he knew that ‘je t’aime’ was French for ‘I love you’, but that was it.

Dean turned his headlights off as he pulled in next to a truck, crossed his arms on the steering wheel, and leaned forward trying to see through the blizzard worthy sheets of rain to see just where he was. A sign above the door read ‘Guidry’s Gumbo Shack’. Dean leaned back against his seat after turning the engine off. ‘Yeah, leave it to my big brother to find the only restaurant in a hundred mile radius.’ He could just hear Sam’s jokingly mocking voice say that.

**xXxXx**

Benny sat in the dining area with a glass of sweet tea and a DVD of the 1933 version of King Kong playing on his laptop. The case for the movie sitting to the left of his laptop, on top of a DVD copy of the 1954 version of Godzilla. He always hated this type of weather because it pretty much killed business, but it did give him time to enjoy his idea of a classic monster movie. He wasn’t into the ‘80s slasher films or really horror as a genre but things like King Kong, Godzilla, and the three Frankestein movies with Boris Karloff…he liked.

Benny looked out the window next to where he was sitting when he heard and saw a Chevy Impala - he didn’t know cars very well but he knew enough to know that particular Impala couldn’t be younger than the early to mid-seventies (It’s a ’67 Impala)- pull into the parking spot next to his truck. And, wasn’t that just a complete clash of styles? His truck wasn’t new but it sure wasn’t classic.

Benny saw someone get out of the car quickly, shutting the door, and sprinting inside. Benny turned sideways in the chair _,_ put his left arm up on the back of the chair, and was trying to decide between asking if the man in the black leather jacket over his head wanted a towel or if he needed to call the animal shelter for a missing wet dog. Deciding that comparing a potential customer to a wet dog wasn’t going to be good for business, he opted for his first question. ‘Would you like a towel, sir?’ Benny asked politely.

Dean looked at Benny curiously. ‘Yes, thank you.’ He attempted to return the politeness, but it was a bit strange. He watched as Benny stood up and walked back into what kitchen before he lost sight of Benny. Dean looked at the laptop on the table and realized that besides the fact that the movie playing was obviously old…he had no clue what it was.

Benny was halfway up the hidden staircase at the back of the kitchen which led up to his studio apartment - and it made it perfectly safe to leave the door unlocked most of the time since if he wasn’t in the kitchen, he was in his apartment - before he stopped and considered just inviting…well, whoever the man was…up to the apartment to dry off while he ran the clothes through the dryer. But, then he considered the year WASN’T one from the movies he liked and THAT was no longer safe to even consider.

When Benny came back into the dining area with one of his big soft bath towels, he smirked while leaning against the doorway between the kitchen and dining area as Dean sat in his vacated seat, his arms crossed on the table, and his chin resting on his forearm. Benny walked up behind the car and draped the towel over Dean’s shoulders.

Dean jumped out of the seat and was about ready to hit Benny, when he actually noticed what Benny had done, he caught the towel just before it completely slid off his shoulders - he’d hung his jacket on the back of the chair - and started attempting to dry off as much as possible in wet clothes.

‘So, you like classic King Kong, brother?’ Benny asked, trying to decide if it was even worth trying to dry the floor before closing since any customer that came in would be leaving puddles…IF another customer came in.

Dean looked at the laptop with the towel on his head. ‘That’s what that is?’ He asked curiously.

Benny shook his head. ‘Yes.’ He said simply.

‘I guess.’ Dean said with a shrug.

‘Alright, would you like something to eat…drink? This is a restaurant after all…even if you can’t tell that well right now since it’s an hour before closing, there’s nobody else here, and we’re under a Flood Warning. Well, we’re not…it would be almost impossible for us to flood, but the county as a whole is.’ Benny explained.

‘What do you serve here?’ Dean asked, letting the towel rest draped over his shoulders, he really didn’t want to know how spiky his hair looked, at the moment.

‘Right now, not much…we do still have some pie and sweet tea. Even though, I don’t know why we keep selling the sweet tea, I drink more of it then the customers.’ Benny said.

‘Pie?’ Dean asked happily. ‘What flavor?’ Okay, so he liked pie…sue him.

‘Shrimp and crawfish, it’s Creole.’ Benny said.

Dean eyes went wide. ‘I’m in Louisiana!’ He said surprised.

Benny just barely avoided rubbing his hand over his face, ‘I’m in Louisiana’ probably wasn’t a good sign of this guys sanity. Why did he have to send his adopted niece home early? She dealt with the late-night ‘whack jobs’ a lot better then he did. ‘Yes, Baton Rouge to be exact.’ He clarified.

‘I prefer apple or peach, pies like that. Is shrimp and crawfish even any good as a pie?’ Dean couldn’t resist asking.

Benny looked uncertain. ‘Do you like Cajun or Creole food?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘I’ve had a few good dishes, yes. And, as Sammy would say, I’ll try anything once. Just please, if it’s pickled seaweed wrapped squid dipped in chocolate sauce, I don’t want it. Once was enough for me.’ Dean said honestly.

Benny couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Pickled seaweed wrapped squid dipped in chocolate sauce?’ He asked laughing. ‘Oh cher, what were you thinking?’ He continued.

Dean shrugged. He honestly had never come up with a good excuse for that one himself. ‘So, shrimp and crawfish pie?’ He asked curiously.

‘Oh, right.’ Benny said walking quickly into the kitchen.

When Benny came back out of the kitchen with a slice of pie and a glass of sweet tea, he sat them on the table in front of his laptop. ‘Enjoy.’ He said before sitting across from Dean and turning the laptop screen so they both could see the screen.

‘My name’s Dean, by the way.’ Dean said as way of introduction, being jamming a fork full of pie into his mouth.

‘Benny Lafitte, I own this restaurant and am also the head chef. My only employee is actually my niece and she’s just working here until she graduates college, and she’s still just a junior in high school. She keeps telling me I need to hire another cook, but I’m happy working here.’ Benny explained.

Dean looked down at the slice of pie. ‘Not bad, different, but not in a bad way.’ He admitted.

Benny gave a slight nod. ‘So, what do you do?’ He asked curiously.

Dean shrugged. ‘I used to be a damn good mechanic when I worked for my uncle Bobby, Jody always told me I should’ve made cooking my career but I didn’t, and I taught myself to play guitar, but now? I just sort of drift around the country.’ He admitted.

‘You don’t have to answer, but why?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Sammy went off to college and I didn’t want to stick around without him.’ Dean admitted.

‘And, Sammy is…?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘My brother, Sam.’ Dean clarified.

‘So, what kind of things can you cook?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Probably nothing that would belong here since my ideas of food normally consists of burgers, burgers, and pie. If I live past forty, Sammy will be surprised.’ Dean said with a smile.

‘There are Cajun and Creole burgers.’ Benny admitted.

‘I know, I’ve made them before.’ Dean admitted with a shrug before stuffing another forkful of pie in his mouth.

**xXxXx**

‘Uncle Benny!’ A young lady called from the kitchen.

Benny who had taken a couple plates to one of the tables in the dining area came rushing into the kitchen. ‘What, Lizzie?’ He asked concerned.

‘Lizzie’ got close to Benny. ‘Why is there a strange man in the kitchen and why did he come from your apartment?’ She asked curiously and a bit concerned.

‘His name’s Dean Winchester and I’m giving him a tryout as a second chef.’ Benny explained.

‘Are you sleeping with him?’ Lizzie accused.

Dean’s head snapped toward Benny and Lizzie. ‘You’re gay?’ He asked, not even thinking before blurting the words out.

‘I’m bi.’ Benny said, as if it didn’t matter to him. And, it didn’t…he’d been ‘out’ for years.

‘So, not sleeping together?’ Lizzie whispered.

‘No. He just needed a place to change for work.’ Benny explained. He didn’t add that Dean really didn’t have any place to stay so he’d decided to let him use his bathroom to shower and change, and to get his laundry washed and dried.

**xXxXx**

‘Hey, Jess, it’s Dean. Is Sam busy?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Wow, Dean! It’s been awhile since you called here, normally…it’s Sam that calls you. Is something wrong?’ Jess asked concerned.

‘No, no. Nothing bad.’ Dean assured.

It was a few seconds before there was another sound from his phone. ‘De?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Hey, Sammy.’ Dean said with a smirk.

‘So, what’s going on? Where are you? Have been tested, again?’ Sam asked, bombarding Dean with questions without giving him time to answer.

‘I’ve got a job at a restaurant as an assistant chef in Baton Rouge. I haven’t had sex since the last time I was tested.’ Dean explained. ‘The head chef is also the owner, he hired me. Benny’s…uh…he’s bi.’ He added.

Sam shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand NOT holding his phone. ‘Aw, Dean! Don’t go sleeping with your boss!’ Sam stressed.

‘That’s not the plan, but…if it happens, then it happens.’ Dean said with a smile.

As the call came to an end, Dean said, ‘Talk to you later, bitch.’

‘You too, jerk.’ Sam responded back.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hopefully, if you’re a Denny fan and read this, you enjoyed the bit of pre-slash. If you’re a Denny fan and you didn’t like it, then I apologize. If you weren’t a Denny shipper and now are then…welcome aboard the S.S. Denny!
> 
> Beta's note: Liked this cute little story, I always like those 'how they met' types of stories, the first exchanged look, the first stupidly blurted words, and then those moments when they get comfortable around one another. 
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
